


Call us by what name

by RanshinNusuko



Category: Shazam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanshinNusuko/pseuds/RanshinNusuko
Summary: 小男孩们的日常





	Call us by what name

“Billy——你就不能有一次收拾好你的衣服！”  
卫生间里传出Freddy怒气冲冲的声音，随后才是“咚”的一声，大概是金属拐杖磕洗手池的声音。  
“对不起！”Billy放下三明治，在裤子上随便擦了擦手，对Mary说到：“我去看看Freddy.”  
随后他便噔噔噔的跑去卫生间——他的新任好朋友此时正狼狈的卡在洗衣筐里，使不上劲的左腿在空中乱蹬着，右脚上还挂着Billy的脏外套。  
那是他今早丢的，那个年纪的孩子常常用手边的任何东西投篮，很显然，他没确认自己是否投中。  
Billy伸出手，将他从洗衣框中拯救出来：“对不起。”  
Freddy没好气的瞪了他一眼，揉了揉摔得敦实的屁股：“Eugene一定又忘了把充电宝从外套里拿出来，我的屁股都要硌成三瓣了！”  
他弯下腰去翻了翻，果然。  
“Eugene！我找到你的充电宝了！”  
Freddy扯着嗓子朝门外喊，将Billy吓得一个激灵。  
“我的耳朵！”Billy抱怨着，将散落在外的衣服又拾起来，丢进洗衣框：“你不觉得你的嗓门太大了吗？”  
“我的屁股！”Freddy学着他的语调：“你不觉得你投篮太不准了吗？费城的超级英雄？”  
Billy撇嘴，好吧，这件事他理亏。  
Freddy一手拿着充电宝，另一手拄着拐杖，一瘸一拐倒是走的挺快：“你应该改名叫‘投篮不准上校’，或者‘家务偷懒侠’什么的。”  
Billy跟在他后面：“嘿，我家务可没偷懒过——昨天Darla的饭做糊，还是我帮忙重做的呢。”  
随后他又说：“你意识到如果我要叫‘投篮不准上校’的话，我们一家子人都要改名叫‘投篮不准家族’了吧？”  
Freddy用他一向很灵活的面部表情表达了他对这个名字的嫌弃：“还是算了。我还是觉得我们应该叫‘超酷披风家族’，或者‘六彩闪电家族’什么的。”  
“不。”Billy严肃的拒绝，“你看现在出名的超级英雄团体，什么‘正义联盟’什么‘泰坦’什么‘自杀小队’……然后我们就叫“六彩闪电”，不觉得很‘恐龙战队’吗？”  
“《恐龙战队》很酷啊？”Freddy停下脚步，一脸不可置信地回头：“如果不是因为已经有人叫了，我还想提名‘忍者神龟’呢。”  
Billy皱着眉头笑了：“你不是认真的吧。”  
“当然是，我还在想，既然我们是超级好朋友，总得有个独特的称号吧？就像蝙蝠侠和罗宾的‘活力双雄’，我想既然我们两个都能飞，不如叫‘冲天双侠’。很酷，还有点上口。”  
“你杀了我得了。”Billy叹气——给两个人起独特的称号倒是不错，但‘冲天双侠’他敬谢不敏。  
路过正在打游戏的Eugene，Freddy把充电宝塞进他卫衣的帽子里。  
“‘雷霆双子’怎么样？”  
“我们根本就不是双子啊？记得吗？”Billy用手比划了一圈：“你、我、寄养家庭，真朋友而非亲兄弟？”  
“我们总不能叫‘超级好朋友’，那好像是闪电侠和超级少女，也不能叫‘世界最佳拍档’，那是超人和蝙蝠侠。”Freddy在自己的座位上坐定，拿起三明治啃了一口：“我们出道太晚了，好名字都被抢光了。”  
“你们不如叫‘面包已干二人组’”，Mary提议道，此时大家基本都离桌了，“哦不对，那还得加上Eugene.我可要先说明，谁最晚吃完，谁负责刷盘子。”  
Vasquez夫妇去参加社区治安会，几个孩子没完全放羊，全靠Mary在主持大局：“Eugene？Eugene！我可没时间一遍遍催你了，Darla和我还要去北区巡街，Pedro可不能一直等你。”  
Pedro早就吃完饭向东区的集合地赶去，Eugene总是迟到，但绝不会少巡一分钟。  
Billy和Freddy对视一眼——他们必然不会是最后吃完饭的人。  
“也许我们应该搞个投票，在网上。”Freddy在薯条上浇了些酱汁，慢条斯理的吃起来：“诚征组合名。”  
“‘正义联盟’不是征来的。”Billy起身，捻走他一根薯条。  
“嘿！吃你自己的！”Freddy护住盘子。  
Billy反而将自己的盘子推向他：“你浇的酱汁比较匀。”  
Freddy听罢，干脆站起身来，将两个盘子推在一起，然后帮Billy也浇了酱汁：“你只是懒得端酱汁吧。”  
Billy冲他嘿嘿笑，又接着之前的话题道：“也许‘正义联盟’是蝙蝠侠起的……或者更好——神奇女侠。”  
“你的意思是……问问他们？”Freddy挑眉：“你有和他们说上话吗？”  
“呃——”Billy卡壳：“他们比较像……学校里的酷小孩。”  
言下之意，大约就是没打招呼就怂了。  
“超人很和善。”他又补充说：“闪电侠也是。你不能跟海王提起和鱼说话，除此之外他也挺和善。”  
“哦！哦！”Freddy激动起来：“钢骨怎么样？”  
“超级无敌霹雳神酷！”Billy兴奋的两手在胸前比划：“他身体里有最新款的游戏主机！”  
“瞧——我想要这种超能力。”Freddy一脸欣羨：“闲来无事还可以打游戏。”  
“但果然还是选飞行比较好。”他又补充道：“最符合超级英雄气质的超能力——爽翻了！而且我变身后长得很帅。”  
Freddy有点小得意，Billy想起他们房间的天花板炸的一块一块黑，Vasquaz夫妇问起的时候他们只能硬着头皮说自己在房间里放了鞭炮——原来是某人为了变身后照镜子，看看自己是什么模样。  
他们俩花了大半天粉刷天花板，因为有Vasquaz夫妇时不时的监工，他们并不能用超能力来完成这个任务，于是费城唯一一对能飞的超级英雄伙伴不得不提着桶坐在梯子上拿滚筒一下一下的刷。  
“提醒我了，下次你想照镜子，能不能变好身之后从窗户飞进来？”Billy说：“我们不能每次都炸天花板。”  
“有道理——而且家里保险丝烧的太频繁了。”刷墙的经历显然对Freddy来说也没有愉悦到哪儿去，“你吃完了吗？”  
“吃完了。”Billy应答到，抬起一点Eugene的耳机：“就剩你了，兄弟。”  
“马上打完。”Eugene回答的简短，依旧聚精会神的盯着屏幕，向麦克风吼道：“你是傻子吗？不会玩游戏还是怎么着，小学鸡不要没事出来坑队友好不好。”  
另一头的人必然没想到吼他的人是位超级英雄。  
Billy耸耸肩，对Freddy道：“带点零钱，倒时候买点汽水什么的。”  
“手机、钥匙、钱包、笔记本……都带好了。”Freddy拉上书包，整了整自己的毛线小帽子，“差点忘了签名版——你说我们会不会遇上蝙蝠侠什么的？”  
“他在哥谭呢。”Billy给他浇了一盆冷水。  
“说不定他今天溜达到这里来，神秘任务什么的——或者遇上超人！”  
“你找他签名三回啦。”  
“签名谁嫌多啊？可以问问他我们可以起什么组合名。倒时候我们就可以说‘Billy Batson&Freddy Freeman,BFFs,组合名来源：超人©️.’”  
“BFFs？你是小学女生吗？”Billy眯着眼笑道，“都不会害羞吗？”  
“怎么了？是事实好吗……”Freddy被他看的有点不好意思，嘴巴已经撅起来：“你是Billy Batson，我是Freddy Freeman，正巧是B&F啊。”  
Billy叹气：“只要你别对着镜头说这个名字……”  
“干嘛，很酷好吗？我打赌我们说什么都能变成新流行——我们的斗篷都开发出商品了！”  
这倒是真的。  
他们甚至还有自己代表的汽水，当Vasquaz夫妇搬来一箱印着他们变身后造型的汽水回家的时候，几个兄弟姐妹互相看了看，然后偷偷笑，搞的夫妻俩一头雾水。  
超级英雄汽水很流行的好吗？他们还年轻呢，还是超酷家长。  
Billy一脸“随你便啦”，打开门让自己的瘸腿朋友先走：“Eugene！我们走啦！”  
Eugene此时已经摘了耳机，在疯狂胡吃海塞，听了他的话只是应了几声，便听见关门声。  
“‘天翔双翼’怎么样？”  
“你还能更土点吗？”  
“‘青红二侠’？”  
“不怎么色盲友好。”  
“‘雷劈二人组’！”  
“听起来像搞笑役的反派。”  
“Billy，你真的很难搞。我以为你应该有所罗门的智慧，所罗门没什么建议吗？”  
“所罗门为什么要为组合名这种事出动啊？”  
两人走到阴暗空旷的路口，见四下无人，便同时深吸一口气——  
“SHAZAM！”  
“SHAZAM！”  
闪电劈下，两道模糊身影冲向天空。  
至于组合名到底叫什么的问题，嗯，还有好长一段时间可以讨论呢。


End file.
